video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island
(Video Collection release) (Lollipop Video release) |catalogue number = VC1077 |rating = |running time = 40 minutes}}Herge's Adventures of Tintin - The Black Island is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection and Futurevision Ltd in 23rd March 1987 and it got re-released again by Lollipop Video (which is distributed by Video Collection International Ltd) on 1st May 1989. Description Credits Opening (Original 1987 release) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * Video Collection International "New Catalogue" promo from 1986 by Ray Brooks * Start of Herge's Adventures of Tintin: The Black Island Closing (Original 1987 release) * End of Herge's Adventures of Tintin: The Black Island * Closing Credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Opening (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) # Warning screen (1986-1995) # Start of Herge's Adventures of Tintin: The Black Island Closing (Rare 1987 release) (with no trailer) # End of Herge's Adventures of Tintin: The Black Island # Closing Credits Trailers and info Despite being released in 1987, Early prints of this VHS has the 1986 promo. The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Tintin-The-Black-Island-VHS-Video-Collection-1987-_57 (2).jpg Tintin-The-Black-Island-VHS-Video-Collection-1987-_57 (1).jpg|Back cover Tintin-The-Black-Island-VHS-Video-Collection-1987-_57.jpg|Cassette with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" trailer from 1986 Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Lollipop Video Category:BBFC U Category:Herge's Adventures of Tintin Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:VHS Videos with No trailers Category:VHS Videos are Both Versions